Rapprochement des maisons ?
by The Lady Voldemort
Summary: Il recommença a pleurer, des spasmes le secouait violement. Mione ne put s’empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle comprenait sa peine. Toutes les insultes qu'il lui avait dis n’avait plus d’importance. Elle ne pensait plus qu’a une chose, l'aider.
1. Qui ?

**Disclamer : L'histoire est à moi et le reste c'est pas à moi !**

**CHAPITRE 1 : Qui ?**

Quand Harry arriva à la gare, il aperçut deux tête rousses, il en déduit que Ron et Ginny étaient arrivés en même temps que lui. Sur le quai 9 ¾ il rencontra Hermione qui allait monter dans le train :

« - Tiens salut Mione !

- Harry, je t'ai cherché partout !

- Je viens juste d'arriver ! Si je ne me trompe tu dois être préfete-en-chef ?

- Oui, mais comment le … Que je suis bête il y a mon insigne sur mon t-shirt !

- Et qui est le deuxième préfet-en-chef ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais ça doit sûrement être Malfoy ! Puisque son père à assez d'argent pour lui payer son insigne, pourquoi ne le ferait t'il pas ?

- Oui tu as sûrement raison. J'ai vu Ron passé, mais il ne c'est pas arrêté !

- Moi aussi ! Il a foncé dans le train ! Rejoignons le ! »

Après ce court dialogue ils montèrent tous les deux dans le train à la recherche de Ron. Ils le trouvèrent dans le dernier wagon. Ils machouillé quelque chose qui avait l'air cahoutchouteux. Lorsque leurs regards se dirigèrent vers ses mains, ils virent que c'était en faite un sandwich que Mme Weasley lui avait préparé.

« - Bonjour Ron !

- Salut !

- Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas dis bonjour en nous voyant tout a l'heure ! dit Hermione avec un regard charger de reproche.

- Tout simplement parce que je ne vous ai pas vu ! Désolé !

- Arrêtez tout les deux ! Vous n'allez pas recommencez ! Allez Mione assied toi ! D'ailleurs, bonjour Ron !

- Salut Harry !

- Comment c'est passé vos vacances ? demanda Hermione.

- Ça aurait pus ce passer mieux ! dit Harry.

- Moi ça a été, mon père a essayait d'enlever la goule du grenier, mais comme d'habitude c'est la goule qui a gagné … Et toi Mione ?

- Bof ! Je suis allez au Etats-Unis pour allé voir ma grand-mère, je n'ai fais que jouer a la belotte et au bridge !

- Belotte, Bridge c'est quoi tout ça ? demanda Ron avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux tandis qu'il continuait de mastiquer.

- Tu le fais exprès ? C'est des jeux de carte ! dit Hermione d'un ton exaspéré.

- Non désolé, je ne joue pas à des jeux moldu !

- Stop tout les deux ! Cria Harry, j'en ai marre ! A chaque fois que vous vous parlez c'est pour vous disputer !

- Désolé.

- Désolée.

Soudain la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Mme Mac Gonagall.

- Mlle Granger, je vous prie de bien vouloir me suivre !

- Bien Madame.

Mc Gonagall sortit, Mione chuchota aux deux autres.

- Les garçons, je vous retrouve ce soir !

- D'accord ! Tu nous diras qui c'est ! Et … bonne chance !

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! »

En longeant le couloir qui menait au compartiment des préfets, Hermione n'arrêtait pas de penser à une seule chose, une chose qui l'obsédait :

« Pourvu que se ne soit pas Malfoy ! Pourvu que ce ne soit pas Malfoy ! Mais si ce n'est pas Malfoy qui ça va être ? Oh mon Dieu, que la vie est dur parfois ! »

Quand enfin la porte du compartiment des préfets été devant elle, elle se prépara a tout. Puis, quand elle fut prête, elle ouvrit la porte tout doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle pus voir la personne mystère qui portait elle aussi la deuxième insigne de préfet en chef. Et là elle eu un choc …


	2. Bien joué Mione !

**Merci pour vos reviews  
**

**Chapitre 2 : Bien joué Mione !**

_Rappel : Quand enfin la porte du compartiment des préfets été devant elle, elle se prépara a tout. Puis, quand elle fut prête, elle ouvrit la porte tout doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle pus voir la personne mystère qui portait elle aussi la deuxième insigne de préfet en chef. Et là elle eu un choc …_

Elle vit Pansy, elle ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, mais Pansy était assise sur les genoux de quelqu'un. Hermione le remarqua, que, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix froide, une voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille. Elle aurait bien voulut ne pas l'entendre. C'était la voix de Malefoy.

_/ Pourvu que le deuxième préfet soit Parkinson, même si ce n'est pas une meilleure fréquentation que Malfoy /_

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Mac Gonagall dans l'encadrure de la porte.

« - Bien, Mlle Parkinson … Veuillez nous laisser tranquille !

_/ Oh non … faux espoirs … /_

Parkinson sortit du compartiment en lançant un regard courroucé à Mc Gonagall, cette dernière ne sembla pas le remarquer, ou alors, elle l'ignora.

- Bien. Commençons, cette année vous partagerez un appartement …  
- Mais ce n'est …  
- … pas normal. Je sais Miss Granger, mais Dumbledore en a décidé ainsi ! Bien, où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Donc, cette année vous partagerez un appartement. J'attends de vous la plus grande rigueur.

Elle regarda Malefoy avec son air sévère. Malefoy, lui, était a moitié endormit, il semblait regarder le professeur de métamorphose sans la voir.

- Les préfets-en-chef se doivent d'être exemplaire surtout au niveau du règlement ! Je crois avoir tout dis. Ah ! Non, j'oubliais : vous devrez faire une ronde tous les soirs à 22.00 pour vérifier que tous les élèves sont bien couchés, sur ce, je m'en vais ! Bonne chance ! »

Mac Gonagall sorti pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard :

« - Je vous attendrais après le repas pour vous montrer vos appartements. »

Mac Gonagall claqua la porte derrière elle. Draco lui lança un coup d'œil amusé, la situation l'amusait beaucoup.

»- Alors Granger … Contente de m'avoir comme coéquipier !  
- Malefoy …  
- Oui ?  
- La ferme !  
- Et pourquoi j'obéirais a une … Sang-de-Bourbe ?  
- Tout simplement parce que sinon tu vas regretter d'être né !  
- Est-ce une menace ?  
- Comme tu peux le voir !  
- Oh maman j'ai peur ! Qu'est-ce que du crois Granger ? Que je vais avoir peur d'une Sang-de-Bour…

C'était le mot de trop, il n'eut pas le temps de voir arriver le coup de poing qu'Hermione lui décocha en pleine mâchoire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Granger ! dit Malfoy d'un air étonné en se massant la mâchoire encore toute endolori par le choc.  
- Oh, rien juste une envie passagère de meurtre ! Cela débarrasserait beaucoup de monde d'ailleurs !  
- Granger ! Siffla Malfoy entre ses dents, retires tout de suite ce que tu as dis !   
- Et pourquoi le ferai-je ? »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et sortie du compartiment en lui claquant la porte au nez.  
Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes, au fond du wagon, pour se changer, puis se dirigea vers le compartiment où elle avait laissé Harry et Ron. Elle poussa la porte, Neville les avait rejoind. Elle leur fit un grand sourire avant de prendre la parole.

« - Salut la compagnie !  
- Mione ! Alors comment ça c'est passé ? Et surtout, c'est qui ?  
- Harry, comme tu peux le voir je suis encore vivante donc tu devrais en déduire que ça c'est bien passé, malgré, bien sûr que le deuxième préfet soit … Malefoy …  
- Pauvre Mione ! dit Ron, je l'aurais parié …  
- Merci Ron, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je pense avoir remis Malefoy à sa place … »

Quand elle vit les regards interrogateurs de ses amis elle leur raconta tout ce qui venait de se passer. Détaillant bien chaque instant.

« - Voilà ! Je vous ai tout dis !  
- Chapeau Mione ! J'aurai bien aimé être là pour voir la tête que faisait la Fouine ! dit Ron.  
- Mais dites moi, vous n'avez pas encore mis votre robe de sorcier ! Allez, vite ! Je vous attends ! »

Pendant que les garçons allèrent se changer, Hermione réfléchit sur l'année qui allait se passer.

_/ Cette année va être dur ! Être enfermé dans le même appartement que la Fouine, il n'y a pas pire ! Je suis sûr que Lavande ferait n'importe quoi pour avoir ma place, elle rêve d'être la petite copine de Malfoy, moi je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui trouve de bien … a part ses yeux couleur d'acier, ils ont l'air froid mais si on regard de plus près ils sont très beau ! Et mais Mione, tu es entrain de divaguer là ! Arrête de penser à ça ! Justement j'entends les garçons revenir. /_

« - Je me demande qui va être le capitaine de l'équipe des Gyffondors ! dit Ron  
- Moi aussi.  
- Alors, encore entrain de parler de Quidditch ? dit en rigolant Hermione.  
- Bah oui que veux tu, c'est une passion, alors tu comprends … on peut pas ne pas en parler !  
- Oui, oui ! dit précipitamment Hermione. »

Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, '' Ça a pas changé '' fit remarquer Ron. Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle en s'extasiant, il avait déjà vu mille fois cette salle, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être émerveillé a chaque fois. Comme toujours des milliers de bougies étaient au plafond, comme toujours, quatre tables se dressaient fierement dans la salle, et comme chaque jour de rentrée, le choixpeau était installé sur un tabouret, juste devant la table des professeurs. Ils s'installèrent, la répartition allait commencer. Le choixpeau venait de commencer sa chanson.


	3. Evasion massive

**Disclamer : Les Persos ne sont pas a moi, mais l'histoire l'est !**

**Chapitre 3 : Evasion massive**

_Rappel : Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, '' Ça a pas changé '' fit remarquer Ron. Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle en s'extasiant, il avait déjà vu mille fois cette salle, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être émerveillé a chaque fois. Comme toujours des milliers de bougies étaient au plafond, comme toujours, quatre tables se dressaient fierement dans la salle, et comme chaque jour de rentrée, le choixpeau était installé sur un tabouret, juste devant la table des professeurs. Ils s'installèrent, la répartition allait commencer. Le choixpeau venait de commencer sa chanson._

Mac Gonagall appella les noms des nouveaux élèves qui devaient être répartit. Lorsque la répartition prit fin, Dumbledore fit comme à son habitude un petit discours :

« - Ce qui je vais dire concerne les premières années mais c'est aussi un petit rappel au dernières années qui ont tendance, il faut le dire, à oublier le règlement ! Surtout, ne vous approchez pas de la Forêt Interdite, à part si vous êtes avec notre bon Hagrid, ne vous promenez pas dans les couloirs la nuit, tout élèves surpris dans les couloirs la nuit sera immédiatement sanctionner, et surtout, sur la demande de tout les professeurs, je suis prié de vous rappeler de rendre vos copies dans les délais. Je pense … que ce sera tout pour les rappels. A par peut-être … que les préfets en chef de cette année sont … Hermione Granger, des applaudissements raisonnèrent dans la Grande Salle, et … Draco Malfoy. Les applaudissements s'évanouirent tout à coup. Bonne appétit ! »

Des plats jaillir de partout sur les tables, il y en avait des tas de sortes. Tout les élèves regardaient les plats apparaître avec ravissement.

« - Vous avez vu ça ! S'exclama Ron

- Oui, je suppose que les elfes de maisons on du travaillés très dur pour faire ça, dit Hermione d'un air désolé.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencé ! s'écria Ron.

- Non, je faisait juste remarqué, que les elfes de maison font beaucoup de travaille, et nous, nous ne les remercions même pas ! Je trouve ça injuste !

- On avait compris ! Dit Ron.

- Ron ! Dit Hermione, choquée.

- Quoi c'e… Aïe ! T'es fou Harry ! Tu as failli me casser la jambe ! Ron lança un regard noir à Harry.

- Non je ne suis pas fou ! Et puis tu en fait un peu trop, te casser la jambe ! Je veux juste éviter une autre dispute ! Alors s'il vous plait, changeons de sujet ! Parlons plutôt … du nouveau mot de passe !

- Mouai … C'est quoi le nouveau mot de passe ?

- Je ne sais pas …

- Quoi mais comment on va faire ?

- Ron ! Laisses moi finir ma phrase ! Je disais donc que je ne sais pas le mot de passe mais je suppose que Mac Gonagall va me le faire parvenir après le repas !

- C'est mieux comme ça ! »

Juste au moment au le dessert apparu, une chouette gris avec des points noirs et de très longues ailes, entra en trombe, à grand coups d'ailes, dans la grande salle et fonça vers Dumbledore, qui c'était levé. Quand il eu prit connaissance de la lettre que la chouette lui apportait, il parut fort mécontent. Puis il se baissa vers Mac Gonagall, lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille, elle eut un air pincé, et sortit presque immédiatement de la Grande Salle. Dumbledore prit alors la parole dans le brouhaha :

« - SILENCE ... Merci, j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous communiquer … Cela vous concerne tous ! Je viens de recevoir, comme vous l'avez sûrement remarquez, une lettre, me faisant communiquer l'infos suivante … Les Mangemorts qui avaient été arrêté l'année dernière se sont tous échappés … C'est pour cela que je vous demanderez d'être très prudent à l'avenir, qui sait si ils ne voudront pas vous faire du mal … »

Mac Gonagall entra à ce moment là toute échevelé et retourna s'asseoir. Hermione laissait dérivers on regard sur toutes les autres tables, elle s'arrêta sur la table des Serpentards, plus exactement sur Draco, il lui semblait plus pâle qu'a l'ordinaire. Ron la sortit de ses pensées.

_/ Une impression Hermione, une impression … ça ne peut que lui faire plaisir ! Son cher père enfin sortit de prison … /_

« - Hermione, ça va ?

- Oui, oui ! Ça va très bien ! Merci Ron.

- … »

Ron ne répondit rien, il ne lui semblait pas qu'Hermione fut vraiment dans son état normale, elle était plus songeuse qu'a l'ordinaire. L'ambiance de la Grande Salle était beaucoup plus froide qu'au début. C'était bien la première fois, que lors du premier jour d'une année scolaire à Poudlard, la Grande Salle ne résonnait pas de rire joyeux et de conversations animées.

A la fin du repas, Hermione fut convoqué avec Draco par Mac Gonagall.

« - Bien, je me suis aperçu que j'avais oublié de vous donner le mots de passe de vos appartement, et de vous dire où ce dernier se trouvait. Je vais vous y conduire de ce pas.

- Mais madame !

- Oui Mlle Granger ?

- Et les mots de passes des maisons ?

- Oh, je les ai directement donné aux préfets, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela Miss Granger. »

Hermione emboîta le pas à Mac Gonagall qui marchait devant eux d'un pas décidé. Ils se dirigèrent vers la tour sud-est, ils montèrent au dernière étage et se retrouvèrent dans un cul-de-sac en présence d'un tableau représentant un ange sur des nuages, l'ange se promenait de droite à gauche et de haut en bas du tableau.

« - Je vous présente l'ange Sinistro. Se sera le gardien de vos appartements. «

Elle se retourna vers l'ange et prononça le mot de passe « Felix Felici » 

« - Voilà, entrez et allez vous asseoir sur le canapé. »

Il obéirent, et allèrent se placer sur le canapé et attendirent que Mac Gonagall viennent leur parler, elle semblait en pleine conversation avec le gardien des lieux. Mac Gonagall arrêta enfin de parler a l'ange, elle se dirigea vers Hermione et Draco, toujours aussi raide qu'a son habitude. Elle prit la parole lorsqu'elle fut devant eux.

« - Bien, cet endroit va être vos appartements personnels pendant toute cette année. Vous allez sûrement me demander : Mais pourquoi des appartements personnels ? Tout simplement pour que le dialogue soit plus facile entre vous. Miss Granger, votre appartement sont à droite et vous Monsieur Malefoy à gauche. Je vais vous laisser. Au revoir et à demain.

- Attendez, Madame, les emplois du temps ?

- Je vous les ferais passer demain matin, à l'heure du déjeuné. »

Elle parti sur le champ, laissant Hermione et Draco, seul à seul.

_/ Faciliter le dialogue ? Elle est folle ? Ce n'est pas parce que je vais coahiter avec la Fouine que je vais plus lui parler /_


	4. Première réunion

**Disclamer : L'histoire est a moi et le reste n'est pas a moi !**

**Chapitre 4 : Première réunion**

_Rappel : Elle parti sur le champ, laissant Hermione et Draco, seul à seul. _

_/ Faciliter le dialogue ? Elle est folle ? Ce n'est pas parce que je vais coahiter avec la Fouine que je vais plus lui parler /_

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes. Puis, Draco se leva et alla dans sa chambre, laissant Hermione derrière lui. Cette dernière le regarda partir, puis elle détourna la tête.

_/ Comment je vais faire ? Il faut qu'on fasse une réunion d'après ce qu'a fait comprendre Mc Gonagall ! Et je ne peux pas la faire SANS Malfoy, cela ne rimerai a rien /  
_

Hermione alla devant la porte de la chambre de Malfoy, juste au moment où elle allait toquer, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Malfoy.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda froidement Malfoy. Puis un sourire malveillant se dessina sur ses lèvres. Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi ?

- Non, si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de te parler ! C'est juste qu'il faut que l'on fasses une réunion … ensemble.

- Et réunion de quoi ?

- Du rôle que nous allons avoir durant l'année !

- Et pourquoi suis-je obligé de venir !

- C'est Mac Gonagall qui l'a dit ! Tu écoutes quand on te parle ?

- Franchement … ça ne m'intéresse pas ce que dit cette vieille bique !

- N'insulte pas Mac Gonagall ! Tu te souviens de la baffe en troisième année ?

- Ouai, pourquoi ?

- Je pourrai très bien recommencer si tu continues !

- Oh, tu crois que je vais t'obéir au doigt ?

- Non, je ne faisais que te prévenir !

- Me prévenir de ….  
- Oh ! La ferme !»

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase, Hermione tournait déjà les talons. Elle retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, d'un air très mécontent.

« - Bon, tu viens oui ! Je n'ai pas toute ma soirée a te dédié !

- C'est bon, j'arrive ! oh, et pis nan ! Je ne veux pas rester en présence d'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe !

- A bon ? Et qu'est-ce que tu diras a Mac Gonagall ! « Non, nous n'avons pas fait la réunion. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je ne supporte pas être en présence d'une Sang-De-Bourbe ! »

- Non d'une chouette ! Tu commence vraiment à m'énerver Mlle Je-Sais-Tout-Mieux-Que-Tout-Le-Monde ! Je suis piéger, je suis OBLIGE de faire cette réunion avec toi ! On commence maintenant, ça sera plus vite fini comme ça ! »

Il alla s'asseoir a l'autre bout du canapé, il discutèrent, entre deux enguelades, de se qu'ils devaient mettre en place pour le lendemain. La réunion toucha bien vite à sa fin, mais il trouvèrent que cela dura une éternité. Drago se leva.

« - Je vais me coucher ! Je ne te souhaite pas bonne nuit, et j'espère sincèrement que tu t'étoufferas en dormant !

- Quand a moi, je peux toujours espéré que tu te noiera dans la baignoire … »

Hermione resta encore quelques minutes sur le canapé à regarder le feu, plongé dans ses pensées.

_/ Pourquoi faut-il que ça tombe sur moi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre ? Il m'énerve ! Il est arrogant, il se croit le maître du Collège, ou plutôt du monde, et en plus, il n'arrête pas de m'insulter /  
_

Quand enfin elle se décida à se lever, elle se dépêcha de rentrer dans sa chambre, elle fut surprise par le luxe qui y régnait. Quand elle rentra dans sa salle de bain elle put y découvrit une baignoire, plaquée or, avec des centaines de robinets, au dessus de chaque robinet était inscrit sur le mur sa fonction, elle put ainsi lire **lavande**,** bulle qui chante**,** eau rose** et ainsi de suite. Elle décida de prendre un bain à base de tilleul, dans de l'eau violette flashy, pour se détendre. Quand elle posa le pied dans la baignoire, elle fût surprise de constater, que la baignoire, devenait de plus en plus profonde au fur et à mesure qu'elle y rentrait. Elle s'allongea, et se laissa bercé par les minis vaguelettes. Lorsqu'elle aperçu l'horloge, caché par un coin du mur, elle vit qu'il était déjà 00h30. Elle se dépêcha de se mettre en pyjama et de sauter dans son lit, qui, comme elle le remarqua, était moelleux à souhait. Quand enfin elle trouva la meilleure position, elle marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à peu près a ça :

« - Qu'est-ce que je suis bien ici ! Ça compense le fait que je suis avec la Fouine … »


	5. Petit déjeuner mouvementé

**Voilou le 5éme chapitre que j'ai écris dans la foulée !**

**Chapitre 5 : Petit déjeuner mouvementé**

_Qu'est-ce que je suis bien ici ! Ça compense le fait que je suis avec la Fouine …_

Lorsque Hermione se leva, elle était de bonne, même de très bonne, humeur. ' Cette chambre est un endroit merveilleux ! Je ne pouvais rêver mieux !' Elle se prépara à sa première journée de 6éme année. ' Comme le temps passe vite ! Déjà 6 ans que je suis a Poudlard !'

Pour la première fois de sa vie elle ne se fâcha pas contre ses cheveux qui ne voulaient pas (comme d'habitude !) se tenir tranquille. Seulement la bonne humeur à une fin ! Et cette fin là, vint plus vite qu'Hermione ai pus le penser. En effet, dès qu'elle sortit de sa chambre, toute sa bonne humeur s'envola. Pas parce qu'elle venait de quitter un endroit merveilleux ! Non ! Simplement, elle venait de voir Malfoy ! Et ça, ça la mit de mauvaise humeur, car le temps de quelques heures, elle avait oublié qu'elle allait devoir passer le reste de l'année avec une Fouine à côté d'elle, dans la pièce juste à côté ! Elle resta immobile quelques secondes, et alla le rejoindre.

Draco lui ne se réveilla pas de bonne humeur, au contraire. ' Et c'est repartit pour une année ! Voilà 6 ans que je suis ici ! Enfin, c'est toujours mieux que d'être avec mon père … Même si je suis avec Herm… Granger !' Il sortit de sa chambre le premier, voyant qu'il était seul, il alla s'installer sur le divan, pour attendre Granger. Car, les préfets-en-chef étaient obligés de descendre dans la Grande Salle ensemble. Enfin il entendit la porte de Granger s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Il leva la tête 'Pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça ? Je suis aussi horrible !' Elle se décida enfin à bouger.

« - Alors, Granger, tu as mal dormis j'espère ?

- Non, ad-mi-ra-ble-ment bien !

- Mince ! Moi qui aurais aimé que tu n'ais pas pus fermer l'œil de la nuit !

- Ne sois pas jaloux ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas dormis de la nuit qu'il faut t'en prendre à moi !

- Je ne suis pas jaloux, c'est juste que tu n'est pas habitué a tout ce luxe !

- Je n'y suis peut-être pas habitué, mais je m'y suis accoutumé ! »

Draco ne put répondre, car ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de la grande salle.

Hermione se précipita vers la table des Gryffondor, se plaça entre Harry et Ron et commença à leur raconter les événements de la veille.

« - Mione, tu me fais peur ! Tu commences à aimer donner des baffes ! Faut que je fasse attention à mes joues !

- Ron, je ne donne que des claques à Malfoy ! Déclara t-elle en riant.

- Et oh vous deux, vous me laissez en placer une !

- Non, répondir t'il en chœur.

- Moi, il faut que j'ailles récupéré les Emplois du Temps et que je les distribuent !

- Et toi Ron ? Tu as sûrement quelque chose à faire ?

- Euh, pas que je sache !

- Mais, alors … pourquoi … tu …

- Pour te taquiner vieux !

- Toi si je t'attrape ! »

Et ils éclatèrent tout trois de rire.

Draco, lui se traîna jusqu'à la table des Serpentard. Ils l'attendaient pour commencer à manger. Ce faux respect le dégoûtait. Il observait les autres tables, tout en absorbant une tranche de bacon, lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur la table des Gryffondor, plus précisement sur Ron, Hermione et Harry Juste au moment où ceux-ci éclataient de rire. Ce qui ne fit que renforcer sa haine pour Potter et les autres. 'Pourquoi est-ce que eux ils peuvent montrer leurs émotions ? Ils sont toujours heureux, et ils le montrent !' IL chercha une idée pour les mettre de mauvaise humeur. Et il trouve, une idée … diabolique … comme il les aiment …

« - Psss ….psss….. pssss …

- Vous entendez ?

- Par ici !

Le trio se retourna et vit Malfoy sourire :

- Alors Potter, comment va ton parrain ?

Tous les Serpentard, s'esclaffèrent de rire.

- Il s'appelle comment déjà ? continua t-il, Ah oui, c'est Sirius, c'est ça ? »

L'expression du visage de Harry se transforma en haine en moins d'une seconde. Mione et Ron essayaient, vainement, de le retenir.

« - Sale …

- Harry, C'est tout ce qu'il attend, que tu t'énerves et que les profs t'enguelent le premier jour de l'année.

- Oui Harry, Mione a raison. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Je m'en fous, il a pas à faire ça, il va le payer ! maintenant il criait presque.

- HARRY ! Quant à toi sale vermine, il faut aller chercher les Emplois du Temps, car je te rappel que, malheureusement pour ta maison, tu es préfet-en-chef de ta maison ! »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, le tira hors du banc, et l'entraîna devant les professeurs, tandis que Ron faisant s'asseoir Harry. Une larme roula le long de la joue de Harry, et tomba sur la table, bientôt des dizaines d'autres larmes suivaient la première.

Harry se leva subitement et courut en dehors de la Grande Salle. Mione arriva devant Ron peu après.

« - Harry est partit où ?

- Il est sûrement monté …

- Tu peux distribuer les 3 ou 4 emplois du temps qui restent ? Je veux aller voir Harry.

- Oui, je veux bien, ça ne me gêne pas. Mais toi tu vas te faire jeter par Harry !

- Pas grave j'ai l'habitude maintenant… »

Sur quoi elle partit en courant. Ron haussa les épaules, et continua la distribution. 'Faut pas essayer de comprendre Mione, c'est une fille assez bizarre …'


	6. Premiers cours

**Marine : Merci Marine ! Ta review m'a fait très, très, très, très, très, très, très plaisir ! J'espère que tu as reçu mon mail ! Je ne voudrai pas te faire attendre !**

**Voilà un autre chapitre ! Dites moi si il vous a plut !**

**Chapitre 6 : Premiers Cours **

_Ron haussa les épaules, et continua la distribution. 'Faut pas essayer de comprendre Mione, c'est une fille assez bizarre …'_

Mione monta l'escalier qui mène aux dortoirs des Gryffondor. Elle prononça le mot de passe, et se dépêcha de monter dans le dortoir des garçons. Elle y trouva Harry, il était complètement avachi sur son lit, il pleurait, la tête entre ses bras croisés.

« - Harry ?

- ….

- Harry … Harry ne pleure pas à cause de cette Fouine !

- J'avais réussi à panser la blessure que j'ai au cœur depuis bientôt 1 an. ET IL FAUT QU'IL ME LE RAPPEL ! Il abattit son poing rageur sur sa table de chevet, ce qui fit reculer Mione, mais elle revint vite pour le consoler.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry !

- PARCE QUE CE N'EST PAS MOI QUI EST FAIT VENIR SIRIUS DANS LE PIEGE ! TOUT EST MA FAUTE ! SI JE NE L'AVAIS PAS FAIT VENIR …

- Harry, Sirius a désobéit au ordre que Dumbledore lui avait donné, il est venu, alors …

- OUI MAIS C'EST A CAUSE DE MOI QU'IL Y EST VENU ! Ses sanglots redoublèrent.

- Harry, que penserait Sirius de te voir démolis par une si petite phrase ? Harry, tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle, tu es courageux, gentil, fort, généreux, beau … que sais-je encore !

- Et j'ai de vrais amis ! J'ai Ron et Toi.

- Oui Harry, tu pourras toujours compter sur nous ! Je te le promet !

Voyant qu'il c'était calmer, elle préféra changer de sujet.

- Je t'ai apporté ton Emplois du Temps, elle lui tandis un parchemin, tiens.

- Merci Mione. Il fit une grimace.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Lundi Matin, Potions, Divination, ils l'ont fais exprès, heureusement qu'il y a Défense Contre Les Forces du mal pour rattraper les cours du matin !

- Faut qu'on y aille, sinon Rogue ne va pas nous accueillir très gentiment si nous arrivons en retard ! Ils descendirent en vitesse, essayant de prendre le plus de raccourci possible. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle, il n'y avait personne.

« - Mione, je crois que nous sommes en retard !

- Oui, je crois aussi. »

Ils croisèrent les doigts et rentrèrent en silence. Espérant passer inaperçu au yeux de Rogue.

Draco vit Hermione courir vers les escaliers. 'J'ai bien réussi mon coup ! Comme il a chialé ! J'adore ça !' Il venait tout juste de finir la distribution des Emplois du Temps, ou plutôt Crabbe et Goyle, lorsqu'il se décida a se lever. Il se dirigea vers les cachots, d'un pas tranquille, sans empressements. Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson et les autres le suivaient bien évidement.

« - Dis Draco, minauda Parkinson, tu te mettras a côté de moi en Potion ?

- On verra ! 'Qu'est- ce qu'elle peut me taper sur le nerfs celle là !'

- Oh s'il te plait !

- J'ai dit on verra ! Si tu continues … »

Elle avait commencé a se pendre au bras droit de Draco, elle se retira tout de suite, elle se cachait presque, elle connaissait bien Draco, et elle s'avait qu'il ne fallait pas l'énerver, il était capable de tout, TOUT. Ils longèrent les sombres couloirs, pour enfin arriver devant la salle de Rogue. Ils étaient en avance, comme d'habitude, car Rogue leurs avait demandé de ne jamais être en retard, pour pouvoir les citer en exemple et punir les autres. Rogue se présenta dans l'encadrure de la porte, et les fit entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, mais elle grinça si fort, que personne n'aurait pu ne pas l'entendre. Une voix froide retentit :

« - Moins 20 points … chacun, c'est-à-dire 40 points en moins pour Gryffondor, votre année commence mal, Mr Potter et Mlle Granger … Miss Parkinson, ayez l'obligeance d'aller vous installer près de Mr Weasley, pour que Mlle Granger puisse s'y installer. Et vous Potter, aller près de Miss Milicent. »

Ils obeirent. Hermione alla se mettre à côté de Malfoy. 'Il n'a pas intérêt à m'énerver celui là ! N'y a me recopier !' Harry lui, s'installa avec beaucoup de réticences, à côté de Milicent.

« - Bon reprenons, pour les retardataires, il fixa longuement Harry et Mione, je vais reprendre depuis le début. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudiez la potion de Maguss. Une fois absorbé, cette potion vous révèle si vous êtes un Animagus, et qu'elle forme il a. Attention, si vous préparez mal cette potion, elle peut vous révéler de fausses informations, comme vous dire, par exemple que vous pouvez être Animagus, alors que vous n'y arriverez jamais. Suivez, bien les instructions. Vous avez une heure, pour me faire la première étape. »

Il tapota le tableau avec ça baguette magique, des phrases s'inscrivirent.

'Belladone, datura, digital, hellebore, ammonite-tue-loup, if, robinier, tanaisie, vesces, potentille ansérine … Ma parole, il veut notre mort !'

Comme si il avait lu dans les pensés de Hermione, il rajouta :

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, ces plantes sont mortelles, il s'arrêta une seconde, mais rassemblé, elles sont inoffensive. Oui, Mlle Brown ?

- Si on se trompe dans la préparation de la première étape de la potion, on ne risque pas de mourir ?

- Je ne peux pas vous donnez de réponse, personnellement je n'ai jamais raté une potion involontairement, je ne sais donc pas les effets négatifs de toutes les potions. Je vous conseil tout de même de faire très attention, on ne sait jamais. »

Ils se mirent donc tous au travail. En ayant tout de même peur de se tromper. Mione remarqua que Malfoy était fort dans cette matière ce qui l'étonna, elle croyait qu'il n'avait des bonnes notes que grâce au favoritisme du professeur. Elle arriva sans mal à finir, dans les temps, la première étape, ce qui apparemment, était plus difficile pour les autres élèves, a part Malfoy et elle. Rogue vint voir le résultat, il félicita Malfoy chaudement, et n'accorda, au breuvage de Mione, qu'un regard distrait. Mione sera les dents pour ne pas protester contre l'injustice de Rogue.

« - L'heure est terminé ! Veuillez m'apportez une fiole de votre préparation, avec écrit dessus votre nom. »

Tout le monde donna sa fiole et se dépêcha de sortir de la salle de classe. Mione qui était sortit dans les premiers, attendit Ron et Harry avant de ce mettre en route.

« - Vous avez quoi comme deuxième cours ?

- Divination. Et toi ?

- Bonne chance ! Arithmancie.

- Merci, on va en avoir besoin … »

Ils se quittèrent, pour aller chacun dans leurs cours respectifs. La matinée se passa sans autres embrouilles : ils faillirent s'endormir en divination, par contre le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal était très sympa et très captivant. Après les derniers cours de la matinée, ils allèrent dans la Grande Salle.


	7. Petit incident dans la chambre de Malfoy

**Chapitre 7 : Petit incident dans la chambre de Malfoy**

_Après les derniers cours de la matinée, ils allèrent dans la Grande Salle._

« -Je me demande ce que l'on va avoir à manger !

- Ron ! Tu ne penses que à manger !

- Quand j'ai faim, en effet, je pense à ce que je pourrais manger !

- Ron, ne me prend pas pour une …

- Stop vous deux ! Je sens que ça va encore partir en dispute, comme à chaque fois !

- Nous ? On se dispute jamais ! Hermione est-ce qu'on se dispute beaucoup ?

- Oh, non ! Seulement trois ou quatre fois par jour ! »

Le trio éclata encore une fois de rire. Ils s'installèrent à leur table. Le menu convint parfaitement à Ron. Il trouva ça succulent, il ne fut, d'ailleurs pas le seul, presque tout le monde en redemanda.

Draco remarqua leur gaieté. 'Tiens, sa mauvaise humeur n'a été que passagère, dommage ! Une autre fois peut-être ! Faut dire que lui …' Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Pansy qui venait de pousser un petit cri aigu.

« - Du cerveau de Chauve-souris ! C'est ce que je préfère ! »

'Normale, pensa Draco, vu que tu n'a pas de cerveau, tu te venges en mangeant ceux des autres …'

A cette pensée, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il dirigea son regard d'acier vers la table des Gryffondor. 'Encore en train de rire ! Ils ne savent donc rien faire d'autre !'

« - Pansy !

- Oui Draconinouchet ?

- Lâche moi le bras, et ARRETE DE M'APPELER COMME ÇA !

- Oui Draconi … Draco ! Quelque chose te tracasse ?

- Oui.

- Quoi ?

- Toi ! Tu commences vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs ! »

La bande à Malfoy, presque tout les Serpentards, mangea en silence, ils avaient bien trop peur de Draco pour lui tenir tête ! Au bout d'un moment, Pansy prit la parole.

« -Draco, tu sais, je suis ton amie, et …

- Qui t'as raconté ça ? T'es pas un peu folle ! »

Pansy commença à pleurer. 'Non Pansy ! Arrête de pleurer !'

Mione vit les larmes couler sur le visage de Pansy. 'Il fait même du mal à ses amis !' Son regard était fixe, elle ne pouvait bouger la tête, elle voulait comprendre.

« - Mione ! Mione ! Qu'est-ce que tu as !

- Hein, quoi ? Oh rien, ne vous inquiétez pas !

- Je te posais une question !

- Désolée Harry, je … je n'ai pas écouté.

- Est-ce que Voldemort va frapper cette année ?

- Mmm … Je pense que, malheureusement, oui ! Mais rien n'est sûr Harry ! »

'J'espère qu'il ne s'en prendra pas encore une fois aux personnes qui compte le plus pour moi, si jamais il s'en prend à Mione ou à Ron …'

Après avoir bavarder, ils virent que la salle commençait à se vider, ils se dépêchèrent donc de sortir et de partir en cour. A la fin des cours, à cinq heures, ils allèrent à la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs.

« - C'est quoi un Ashwinder ? Ron disait cela en fiant son regard sur Mione.

- Ron, on est dans une bibliothèque ! Il y a plein de livres qui sont là pour …

- Oui, mais toi tu as déjà écris trois pages ! Je me suis dis que tu pourrais …

- Non Ron ! Il faut que tu travailles ! Je ne bosses pas pour vous ! En plus dans deux ans il y a les ASPICS !

- Mione c'est bon ! J'ai compris ! »

Ron partit en grommelant. Le reste de l'heure se passa sans problème. Il était maintenant 7h00.

« - Moi je remonte dans ma chambre me doucher et me changer !

- Ok Mione, à tout à l'heure !

- A tout à l'heure les garçons ! »

Mione se dépêcha de monter à son appartement privé. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon, elle trouva des affaires de Malfoy éparpiller un peu partout dans le salon. 'Il va m'entendre celui-là !' Elle se dirigea, d'un pas décidé, vers la chambre du Serpentard. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement brusque. Mal lui en prit, car juste à ce moment là, elle vit Malfoy traverser sa chambre en boxer noir. Il avait un corps scuplté comme celui d'un athléte. Il s'apperçut de la présence de Mione. Il eut, tout d'abord, l'air étonné, puis son habituelle sourire narquois revint sur c'est lèvres blanches.

« - Alors Granger … sa t'étonne ? Mmmm … C'est sûr que avec le Balafré et son Chien, tu ne dois pas souvent avoir un si joli spectacle !

- … Mione était maintenant cramoisi. Comment peux tu dire ça ? Tu ne l'ai a jamais vu !

'Moi non plus !'

- Car moi je ne suis pas une mauviette ! Pas comme ton chère petit Pote Potter !

- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire et de dire du mal aux autres ! Même a Parkinson !

- Quoi Parkinson ?

- Tu l'as fais pleurer ! J'ai l'impression que tu y prends plaisir !

- Mmmm … C'est possible !

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Pansy Parkinson en sous-vêtements.

' Et ben ! Ils se réconcilient vite et d'une étrange manière !'

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser à vos occupations …

- C'est ça, bon débarras !

- Oh, j'allais oublier ! Récupère tes vêtements avant qu'ils ne partent à la poubelle … »

Elle claqua la porte. Et partit se préparer dans sa chambre.

'Rien de tel qu'un bon bain pour se remettre les idées en place !' Voyant que l'heure du repas approchait à grand pas, elle se dépêcha de se rhabiller et de rejoindre Harry et Ron. Ils mangèrent, discutèrent et se promenèrent dans le parc. Mione partit se coucher vers 10h30. Harry et Ron restèrent encore un peu.

« - Tu crois que je lui dis ?

- Je sais pas Ron, si tu l'aimes vraiment vas y ! Mais tu vas peut-être être dessus par ça reponse …

- Oui, c'est ça le problème ! …. »

Les premiers symptômes de la fatigue se firent sentir, ils décidèrent de remettre cette discussion au lendemain.

* * *

**Merci a ceux qui lisent ma fic ! Je vous en remerci ! N'hésitez pas a me reviewer ! ça me motive encore plus pour écrire le 8éme chapitre le plus vite possible !**

**Poupoud**


	8. Révélation

**J'ai enfin retrouvé la pitite feuille sur laquelle j'ai écris le chapitre 8 ! la coquine c'était caché derrière mon ordi ! Résultat, je n'ai pas pu commencer plus tôt à écrire le chapitre à l'ordi !**

**Bon, ok j'arrête de vous embêter avec mes problèmes, et je laisse place au magnifique 8éme chappitre ! J'ai essayé d'y mettre beaucoup de sentiments, je ne sais pas i vous les ressentirez, en tous cas, dites le moi dans une review ! **

**Merciiiii d'avance **

**Poupoud**

**LunDer : **La voilà la suite ! Et merci, parce que je vais avoir besoin de courage pour tout écrire !

Bisouxxx

**Shalimar Fox : **Désolée, mais tu n'auras pas la réponse a ta question dans ce chapitre, encore une fois désolée ! Est-ce que tu vas publier ta fic ? Parce qu'elle est vraiment géniale, franchement !

Bisouxxx

**Chapitre 8 : Révélation**

_Rappel : Les premiers symptômes de la fatigue se firent sentir, ils décidèrent de remettre cette discussion au lendemain._

Les jours passèrent ainsi, certain meilleur que d'autre. Puis vint enfin les vacances de noël. Il n'y avait que Harry, Ron, Hermione et quelques autres élèves inconnus qui restaient à Poudlard. Certain Serpentards, comme Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle … ; restaient que la deuxième semaine, la première semaine, ils étaient tous partit chez leurs parents. Cette première semaine se passa merveilleusement bien pour notre trio. Ils eurent plein de cadeaux, Harry reçu même un cadeau des Dursley … une cuillère en plastique, avec un petit mot :

_Harry, _

_Es tu obliger de revenir cette été ?_

_Dursley_

Ce mot étonna tout le monde, à part Harry qui était habitué aux réflexions des Dursley.

Il griffonna un « oui malheureusement » sur un bout de parchemin et envoya un hiboux le donner au Dursley.

Le repas de noël fut, comme chaque année, succulent ! Des dindes rôtis comme il faut, des bûches pour tous les goûts et de la bonne humeur qui touche tout le monde, ou presque, car Rogue avait comme toujours sa tête d'enterrement !

Finalement Harry, Ron et Mione durent insister pour que les professeurs les laissent sortir de table. Il était tout de même 2 heures du matin ! Le trio se sépara en haut des escaliers.

« - Bonne nuit les garçons !

- Oui bonne nuit …

- … et dors bien ! »

Lorsque Mione rentra dans son appartement, elle vit tout de suite les grosses valises posés dans le salon. 'Tiens Malfoy est revenu !'

Elle prit une douche et se mit vite en pyjama. 'Une bonne nuit de sommeil me fera du bien, je suis claqué !' Elle éteignit toutes les lumières et se retourna dans ses draps pour trouver la position la plus confortable. Elle commença à s'endormir, lorsqu'elle entendit des pleurs. Elle se leva prudemment, s'approcha du mur de séparation des deux chambres, et plaqua son oreille contre le mur. 'Ça viens de la chambre de la Fouine ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a à chialer comme ça !' Elle entendit des pleurs, mais aussi des phrases !

« - Aidez-moi … NOONN … je vous en supplie, tout mais pas ÇA ! … Arrêtez ! NOoOoN ! »

'J'y vais ! Après tout, il ne fait peut-être qu'un cauchemar ! Oui mais on ne sait jamais …'

Mione se décida enfin, elle choisit d'aller réveiller la fouine, avec comme excuses « Je te réveille parce que tu fais trop de bruit … »

Elle avança à pas de loup, arriva devant la porte de la chambre à Malfoy. 'Pourvu que ce ne soit pas fermé !'

Elle tourna lentement la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit. 'Ouff ! Maintenant, à toi Mione !'

Quand elle fut dans la chambre, elle vit, grâce aux rayons de la lune, un corps recroqueviller sur le lit.

'Il est dans un piteux état !' Elle s'avança lentement. Elle lui poussa legerement le bras pour le réveiller.

« - Malfoy ! Malfoy ! »

Il se redressa sur son lit en se tenant le bras droit. Il avait l'air étonné.

« - Granger ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chanmbre !

- Je suis venu te réveiller, parce que tu hurlais, pleurais et … »

IL recommença à pleurer, se balançant d'avant en arriére, toujours sans lâcher son bras droit.

« - Moi je retourne me coucher ! A moins que tu veuille que je t'aide te rendormir … »

Elle s'éloigna un sourire moqueur sur les lévres.

« - Non !

- Non quoi ?

- Ne t'en va pas ! Il faut que tu m'aides !

- A quoi !

- A … à ne pas devenir mangemort !


	9. Explication

**Shalimar Fox : Merci, j'adore tes reviews ! lol ! Je suis désolée, car ce chapitre va sûrement encore une fois être trop cour ! **

**LunDer : Comme je l'ai dis plus haut, celui là va sûrement être cour lui aussi !**

**diabolikvampyr : La voilà, la voilà ! Comme tu dis, Pauvre Draco ! Et ce n'est pas fini pour lui ! lol**

**chichou : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaises ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Pareil que toi, je veux bien l'aider Draconinouchet ;)**

**MJ : Merci ! Et oui, je suis sadique ;) J'ai trouvé que c'était le bon moment pour coupé ! lol ! Aller je te laisse lire ce chapitre !**

**Désolée, j'ai mis un peu longtemps, mais c que j'avais perdu le cahier dans lequel j'avais écrit mon chapitre 9 ! J'ai failli me massacrer ! lol**

**Allez bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 9 : Explications**

_Rappel :_ _- A … à ne pas devenir mangemort !_

Mione s'arrêta sur le champ. Elle balbutia :

« - Tu…tu…tupeuxrépéter ?

- Hein ?

- Tu – peux – répéter ?

- Aide-moi, aide-moi a ne pas devenir mangemort !

- …

- Je ne veux pas le devenir! Mais c'est trop tard ! Regarde ! »

Il releva centimètre par centimètre sa manche droite. La manche cachait un espèce de tatouage, Mione le reconnu tout de suite, elle poussa un petit cri qu'elle étouffa bien vite.

« Mais…mais c'est la marque des ténèbres !

- Pas exactement ! Ce n'est que la pré-marque, nous l'avons eu pendant la première semaine des vacances.

- Nous ?

- Oui, tous les Serpentards.

- Mais pourquoi êtes tu revenus ?

- Car, il hésita un moment et se lança, car je ne voulais pas rester une minute de plus avec mon père ! »

Mione fut étonné par ce que le Serpentard venait de lui révéler, de plus, devant elle se tenait un Malfoy comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu, il était tout faible, il avait du mal a parler, il y avait du désespoir dans sa voix et dans son regard, lui qui en temps normal ne dévoile jamais ses sentiments. Il reprit péniblement :

« - Je suis méchant, mauvais, tout ce que tu veux. Mais jamais je ne pourrai faire ça ! »

Il recommença a sangloter.

« - Çcc…ça quoi ?

- Tuer de sang froid toute personnes que je rencontre, sans éparner les enfants ! Je ne pourrais jamais ! Pendant cette semaine mon père m'a emmené voir Le Seigneur des Ténébres qui m'a montré des scénes horribles ! Il riait à chaque fois qu'une victime suppliait son assassin. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais envie de vomir ! Mais j'étais obligé de regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus de moldus !

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus de moldu ?

- Oui Le seigneur des Ténèbres garde dans ses cachots, un… « Stock » de moldu a torturer !

- Mais, mais c'est horrible ! s'écria Mione

- Ouuuiii ! »

Il recommença a pleurer, des spasmes le secouait violement. Mione ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle comprenait sa peine. Toutes les insultes que Draco lui avait dis n'avait plus d'importance pour Mione. Elle ne pensait plus qu'a une chose, aider Draco. Elle lui souffla à l'oreille c'est quelques mots :

« - Draco, je ferais tout mon possible, pour t'aider ! Je te le promets !

- … »

Il pleura longtemps, Mione resta toujours a côté de lui, elle s'était installé dans le lit de Draco et avait mit la tête de Draco sur ses genoux. Ils s'endormirent tard, très tard, fatigué par cette nuit éprouvante.

Mione n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser se qu'elle venait de voir et d'entendre.

Le lendemain, lorsque qu'elle se réveilla, Draco, n'était plus là, elle se prépara a aller en cours. Quand elle fut prête, elle descendit dans la Grande Salle. Elle s'installa entre Harry et Ron, de sa place, elle pouvait voir la table des Serpentards, Draco n'y était pas, elle observa les mines des quelques Serpentards qui étaient là. Ils n'avaient pas l'air en formes, une ambiance de désespoir circulait a leur table.

« - ... Hermione, tu as l'air soucieuse !

- Non, c'est rien, je réfléchissait au ... au devoir de Potion que nous devons rendre pour la rentrée qui est dans seulement 3 jours !

- Quoi ? Tu ne l'as as fais ?

- Si si ! Mais je ... me demandais si j'avais tout mis dans mon parchemin.

- Cela m'aurait étonnée de toi si tu n'avais pas déjà fais tous tes devoirs !»

Hermione lui sourit. Quand ils eurent fini le petit déjeuner. Ils allèrent se promener dans le parc de Poudlard. Au retour, ils croisèrent un groupe de Serpentard. Elle regarda si elle voyait Draco. Il n'y était pas. Plus tard, alors qu'elle venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque, elle le vit assis dans un coin, avec un grimoire de potion sur les genoux. Elle lui fit un petit signe pour attirer son attention. Il ne tourna pas la tête, ne lui lança pas un regard.

Décidement, Mione ne comprenait vraiment pas le comportement de Draco. Elle fit sa recherche, et retourna dans sa chambre, un air soucieux sur son beau visage.


	10. La lettre

**Emma54 : La voilà, la voilà ! lol ! Et pis pour les fautes, je fais attention, **

** quand je me relis, j'en trouve et je corrige tout de suite ! Mais y en a **

**quand même plein qui passe a travers ! Je suis désolée !**

**ari : Oui, je plaint Draco ! Mais, peut-être qu'il lui arrivera des choses plus **

**joyeuses qui sait … Comme en ça moi ! Bon, d'accord, je sais ce qui va lui **

**arriver ! Mais bon … lol Merci pour tes encouragements.**

**Agrippine57**** : Cela me fait plaisir que ma fic plaise ! Je me dépêche, je me **

** dépêche, mais je t'avoues, que je commence le 10éme chapitre **

** sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il va ce passer ! lol**

**MJ : Pourquoi tant de question ! ;) Je vais essayer d'y répondre ! Mione n'est **

**pas allé le voir, parce qu'elle avait peur de sa réaction. Oui le 9éme **

**chapitre est un peu cours, mais c'est que au début les chapitres 8 et 9, ne **

**formaient que un chapitre ! Et oui, Draco a un caractère très changeant !**

**Voilà ! Ai fini de répondre ! Elles vous vont ces réponses ? ;) Bon je laisse place au 10éme chapitre ! Tadammmmmm …**

**Chapitre 10 : La lettre**

_Décidement, Mione ne comprenait vraiment pas le comportement de Draco. Elle fit sa recherche, et retourna dans sa chambre, un air soucieux sur son beau visage._

Draco l'avait bien remarqué ! Mais il fit semblant de rien, il lui en avait déjà trop dit ! Il se replongea dans son grimoire. Elle m'agace avec son signe, elle ne comprend donc pas ? Lorsqu'elle fut enfin parti, il se leva et se dirigea vers un groupe de Serpentards.  
« - Pansy !  
- Oui ! dit-elle en accourant a l'appel de Draco.  
- Il faut que je te confie quelque chose ! Viens ! »  
Elle s'approcha de lui, il la prit par le bras, et l'emmena dans un coin de la bibliothèque, au fur et a mesure qu'il lui parlait, le visage de Pansy devenait de plus en plus blême. Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, ils sortirent ensemble de la bibliothèque

Lorsqu'elle fut dans sa chambre, elle s'installa sur son lit. Pris « Le Bougy Bougy », nouveau magazine sorcier très a la mode, elle ouvrit la page des sommaires et regarda le contenu :

« Comment avoir les cheveux rose a rayure verte » Page 2  
« La nouvelle mode chez les sorciers » Page 4  
« Localiser un admirateur secret » Page 6  
Et ça continuait comme ça jusqu 'en bas. Cela finissait par :  
« Savoir si un rendez-vous et un piége » page 30

Pfff … Rien de très intéressant dans ce magazine a la mode !   
Elle lu néanmoins quelques articles, pour ce tenir au courant, au cas où elle raconterai Lavande, et que celle-ci lui demanderai si elle avait réussi a avoir des cheveux roses, ou si elle avait localiser un admirateur secret … Quand elle en eu marre, elle lança le magazine a l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle le continuerait quand elle n'aura vraiment rien d'autre à faire !  
Voyons voir si j'ai fait tout mes devoirs !   
Elle connaissait bien la réponse, mais n'avait rien a faire, Harry et Ron faisaient leur entraînement de Quiditch, interdit au public, Ginny révisait toutes les Potions déjà faites, Rogue leur avait promis une petite surprise ... Neville était a l'infirmerie, en voulant rattraper son crapaud, il avait trébuché en arrière est était tombé la tête la première en arrière, il avait une bosse grosse comme un melon, et vu qu'on était en vacances, il n'y avait pas grand monde !  
Vraiment, il n'y a personne avec qui je peux parler ! Je pourrai peut-être rendre une petite visite à Neville !   
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Mione enfila son manteau, et alla en direction de l'infirmerie. Quand elle demanda à Madame Pomfresh si elle pouvait voir Neville, elle lui répondit :

« - Mademoiselle, sachez que monsieur Neville ne dois pas se fatigué, je vous interdit formellement de le voir, il est déjà assez sonnez comme ça !  
- S'il vous plait Madame ?  
- Non, non et non ! Vous le fatigueriez trop ! »

Mione s'en alla donc. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Harry et Ron ne finissent leur entraînement que 10 minutes avant le repas du soir ! Et je ne peux pas aller les voir, car Monsieur le Capitaine a peur qu'il y a des espions qui veulent voler sa SUPER technique ! Et si je vais à la bibliothèque, je vais y rencontrer Malfoy !   
Elle s'arrêta un instant puis repris ses pensées Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait que Malfoy y soit a la bibliothèque !   
Elle se mit en route pour la bibliothèque, elle espérait bien y rencontrer Malfoy. Elle voulait lui parler en face, lui demander pourquoi il faisait semblant de ne pas la voir, alors que la veille il c'était confié a Elle. Elle arrivait à la bibliothèque, lorsque Draco en sortait, accompagné de Pansy, qui la regardait avec un regard bizarre, pas un regard plein de mépris, de moqueries, non, un regard mi-interrogatif, mi-haineux. Elle en eu des frissons dans le dos. Elle n'osa pas mettre son « plan » a exécution, elle n'intercepta pas Draco. Je l'interrogerais ce soir ! 

Lorsque les deux Serpentards sortirent de la bibliothèque, ils virent Hermione arriver. Pansy la regarda. Puis elle détourna vite la tête. Ils s'en allèrent en direction de la chambre de Draco. Pendant qu'ils marchèrent, Pansy observa Draco Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Vraiment ! Il n'avait aucune raison ! 

Après avoir rencontré les deux Serpentards, Mione continua à flâner dans le collège en attendant le dîner.

Elle mangea très peu, elle était préoccupé, et cela ce voyait, Ron et Harry ne cessèrent de lui demander pourquoi elle avait l'air d'être a côté de la plaque.  
« - Mione ! Tu nous écoutes !  
- Non, pas vraiment ! Désolée !  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?  
- Rien Ron, ne te fais pas de souci !  
- Comment tu veux que je ne m'inquiète pas quand la personne qui est en face de moi, a l'air d'un poisson qu'on vient de retirer de l'eau ! »  
Ron reçu de la part de Harry un beau coup de coude dans les côtes, et de Mione un regard furieux.  
« - Bah quoi ! C'est vrai ! Vous ne trouvez pas que ma comparaison est juste !  
- Ronn ! Tu peux arrêter de me comparer à un poisson ! Parlons plutôt de votre entraînement ? Comment ça c'est passé ?  
- Très bien, dit Harry, la nouvelle technique du Capitaine, est vraiment bien ! N'est-ce pas Ron ?  
- Euh ouai, mais bon, pour le gardien, c'est un peu dur ! Mais sinon, c vrai qu'elle est vachement bien ! Je me demande pourquoi t'es pas ven… Pardon ! Je … J'ai pas fais exprès ! Excuse-moi ! Ron était devenu tout rouge, il était gêné, et semblait soudain très intéressé par ses chaussures. Harry changea de sujet.  
- Et … toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?  
- Et bien, j'ai voulu voir Neville, mais Madame Pomfresh m'en a empêché ! Après je me suis balader dans le collège … Rien de très passionnant !  
- Oh, je vois … »  
Ils continuèrent ainsi a parler de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que l'horloge sonne 9 coups. Ron et Harry, était épuisé à cause de leur entraînement, ils décidèrent donc de dire au revoir à Hermione et de monter dans leur dortoir. Mione elle rejoignit ça chambre le plus vite possible, en espérant que Draco y serait. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle ne vit personne, elle fit le tour de l'appartement. Draco n'y était pas. Zut ! Je ne saurai jamais si ça continue ! On dirait, qu'il, qu'il me fuit ! Avant il m'insultait, et depuis ce qui c'est passé hier soir, il me fuit ! C'est bizarre tout de même ! Elle fit sa toilette et se coucha de bonne heure pour être en forme pour le lendemain, car Ron, Harry et Elle avaient prévu d'aller a Pré-au-Lard pendant l'après-midi.

Elle eut un sommeil mouvementé. Elle se réveilla très tôt, vers 5 heures du matin, elle était déjà réveillée, elle réfléchissait à toute cette affaire.  
Mais pourquoi il m'a mit dans ce secret, si c'est pour que après il ne me parle plus, qu'il m'ignore ? Je ne le comprends vraiment pas ! Un jour il me fait ses confidences, et le lendemain il fait comme si il ne c'était rein passé ! Aujourd'hui il ne m'échappera pas ! Je le questionnerais ! 

Quand il fut 7 heures, elle se leva, alla se regarder dans le miroir Oula ! Ma vieille ! T'as mal dormis toi ! Les cernes que t'as ! Allé, on va arranger ça ! Après s'être pomponner devant le miroir pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes, elle prit son sac et se dépêcha de descendre dans la Grande Salle, elle y retrouva Harry et Ron.   
« -Coucou les garçons ! Bien dormi ?  
- Plutôt bien, y a juste le faite que Ron ronflait un peu trop !  
- C'est pas vrai, je ne ronflais pas !  
- Bon si tu veux … N'empêche que …  
- Bon vous deux, vous n'allez pas commencer ! Regardez, les Hiboux arrivent ! Tiens, pourquoi il y en a un qui se dirige vers moi ! Mes parents ne m'envoient jamais de courrier !  
- C'est peut-être quelqu'un d'autre !  
- Ron, tu es très observateur ! »  
Ron bouda deux secondes, mais se rapprocha des que le Hibou atterrit et qu'il tendit sa patte a Hermione. L'enveloppe était bleue. Dès que Hermione prit la lettre le hibou partit. Hermione ouvrit l'enveloppe, et pris la lettre qui était à l'intérieur. L'écriture était soigné, mais elle était vraiment petite et serrée, Hermione dû s'approcher de la lettre pour pouvoir lire. Quand elle leva les yeux de la lettre, une incompréhension totale pouvait y être lu.  
« - Mione qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Rien, rien, je … dois y aller, il faut que je me changes avant les cours, je … j'ai une tache de jus de citrouille sur ma robe ! »  
Elle partit, laissant les deux garçons complètement abasourdis. Elle monta dans sa chambre et si enferma. Elle relut à haute voix.

_Tu sais trop de choses,  
Tu n'aurais pas dû,  
Tu es en danger,  
Tu vas sûrement mourir,   
Signé : X_

_  
_Elle prit peur et regarda dans tous les coins de la chambre. Puis, a demi rassuré, elle redescendit dans la Grande Salle, voyant qu'il ne restait que les retardataires, elle se dépêcha d'aller dans la salle de Sortilège. Quand elle arriva devant la salle les autres élèves n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Elle rejoignit Harry et Ron dans le rang.


	11. Cauchemar

**Désolée pour ce très très grand retard … mais je n'avais plus l'inspiration, donc ça ne servais a rien que j'écrive un chapitre … il n'aurait eu aucun sens ! j'espère que celui-ci en aura un !**

**Je vous laisse en juger par vous-même …**

**Chapitre 11 : Cauchemar**

_Rappel : Elle prit peur et regarda dans tous les coins de la chambre. Puis, a demi rassuré, elle redescendit dans la Grande Salle, voyant qu'il ne restait que les retardataires, elle se dépêcha d'aller dans la salle de Sortilège. Quand elle arriva devant la salle les autres élèves n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Elle rejoignit Harry et Ron dans le rang._

/_J'arrive juste a temps_ /

« - T'en a mis du temps !

- Désolée, mais j'ai eu un petit … truc … a régler avant !  
- Mais pourquoi tu es partis si précipitamment dès que tu as eu cette lettre !

- Oh … euh … ça n'a aucun rapport avec cette lettre … c'est juste a cause de la tâche de jus de citrouille ! »

Elle accentua sur les derniers mots, pour bien faire comprendre aux garçons que le débat était clos. Les garçons restèrent néanmoins septiques. Puis, le professeur arriva devant eux, ils se turent tous lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la classe. Le cours se passa le plus normalement du monde, comme tout les autres d'ailleurs. A part Hermione qui a chaque petit bruit sursautait.

A la fin de la journée, ils s'installèrent dans la Grande Salle pour faire leurs devoirs en silence, Ron décida de briser le silence, il s'adressa à Hermione.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui Mione ?

- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question !  
- Bah, tu n'as pas arrêté de sursauter de toute la journée !

- Ah, euh … Comment ça ?

- Au moins une bonne centaine de fois pas heure !

- Je ne … ne m'en suis pas aperçu ! Je suis peut-être un peu trop fatigué, je vais aller me reposer, cela me fera sûrement du bien ! A ce soir !

- A ce soir Mione.

- A ce soir, ne t'endors pas tu risquerais de rater le repas !

- Harry ! »

Elle sortit de la Grande Salle, se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

L'expéditeur de la lettre observa Hermione presque toute la journée, et remarqua bien son angoisse, et sa détresse. Il ne pouvait s'empecher d'avoir un petit sourire victorieux tout en pensant a longueur de journée a sa victoire.

/_Je vois que ma lettre a fait son effet_ _! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !_/

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle s'allongea sur son lit, et décompressa.

/_Quel journée ! Mais qui a bien peut m'envoyer cette lettre !_/

Quelques minutes plus tard elle alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre un bain chaud, et se détendre. Lorsque l'horloge sonna 19h30, elle alla s'habiller et descendit, toute décontractée et un peu plus apaisée, vers la Grande Salle. Les deux garçons n'y étaient pas encore. Elle alla faire un tour vers l'infirmerie, et trouva Mme Pomfresh lui répétait inlassablement des « Non, non et non ! ».

Elle revint dans le hall, et vit descendre quelques Gryffondors.

/_Ils ne vont pas tarder_ /

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard Harry descendit suivit de Ron. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir une conversation très passionnante, si bien qu'ils ne remarquèrent Hermione que lorsqu'ils faillirent lui rentrer dedans.

« - Vous pourriez faire attention ! Je ne suis pas transparente !  
- Pas muette non plus, marmonna Ron.

- Et pas sourde ! J'ai très bien entendu ce que tu viens de dire Ron, et je croyais que tu avais arrêté de me faire ce genre de petites réflexions !

- Excuse moi Mione ! Je ne voulais pas …  
- Eh bien c'est raté !  
- Eh, oh, vous deux, vous aller arrêter !  
- Non ! J'en ai marre, marre de me faire insulter, et de ne jamais recevoir d'excuses !  
- Mione, calme toi, Ron ne voulais pas faire te faire mal, il ne voulait pas être méchant !

- Il ne voulait peut-être pas, mais il la fait !

- Mione, excuse moi ! Je ne penser pas que cela te froisserait ! »

Mione ne répondit pas, Ron pris cela comme un pardon, mais l'ambiance resta tout de même tendue entre les deux jeunes gens. Harry qui était placé entre eux, essaya, pendant toute la soirée de détendre l'atmosphère, sans résultat. Enfin, les desserts apparurent sur la table, Harry prit un morceau de tarte à la citrouille, en proposa à Ron et Hermione.

« - Vous êtes sûr ? Vous n'en voulez pas un petit bout ? »

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il se tut et mangea en silence. Lorsqu'ils eurent finit ils montèrent, séparément, Ron et Harry d'un côté, et Mione de l'autre. Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre, elle eut un choc. Tout était sens dessus dessous, les fauteuils étaient complètement déchiquetés, des vêtements traînaient dans toute la pièce. Elle rougit et se jeta sur des sous-vêtements qui étaient accroché au dessus de la cheminée et les fourra dans sa poche. Une voix retentit derrière elle :

« - C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ! »

Elle se retourna et vit Draco, il était furieux. Il balança son sac et regarda autour de lui, son regard s'arrêta sur Mione. Il reprit brusquement, d'une voix froide.

« - C'est toi qui a fais ça !  
- Moi !  
- Oui toi ! A qui veux tu que je parle ! Tu malheureusement la seule … personne ici présente !

Mione serra les poings, il avait prononcé les derniers mots avec mépris, comme d'habitude.

- Pourquoi aurai-je fais ça ! Je suis tout autant surprise que toi de trouver cette pièce dans cet état !  
- Les sangs-de-bourbe on parfois des idées bizarres … »

Hermione regarda Draco avec colère, comment osait-il lui parler ainsi, les baffes précédentes ne lui avaient-elles pas suffit ! Elle le regarda un long moment, puis, se détourna de lui pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle claqua la porte. Une fois dans sa chambre elle s'allongea sur son lit, laissant libre cour a ses pensées.

_/ Pour qui il se prend celui là ! J'aurais dû lui mettre une bonne baffe ! Ou même deux ! ça ne lui aurait pas fait de mal ! Mais pourquoi il change ainsi ! L'autre nuit, il avait l'air si … vulnérable … il m'a fait des confidences … de terribles confidences … comment peut-il supporter ça ! Suis-je bête … il ne le supporte pas … MAIS, MIONE, ARRETES DE PENSER A LUI //_

Mione se mit sur le ventre, elle ne tarda pas tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

/_Rêve On_/

Elle était là, assise dans l'herbe, de l'herbe bleue turquoise, dans un endroit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle écoutait les oiseaux gazouillaient de bonheur. Elle sourit, étrangement, elle se sentait bien ici, bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas ce lieu, elle se sentait chez elle. Puis, quelque chose d'étrange survint, alors qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, et qu'elle se délectait de ce bonheur, tous les petits bruits s'arrêtèrent. Un vent glacial se leva, et des rires démoniaques se firent entendre. Elle rouvrit précipitamment les yeux. Tout était devenu noir, la belle herbe bleu, le ciel … tout. Et au milieu de toute cette noirceur, se tenait un homme. Sa vision lui faisait horreur. Elle voulait partir, loin, loin de _lui_, _lui_ le Seigneur-des-Ténébres, Lord Voldemort. Mais elle était comme paralysé, par la peur ? Ou par un sort ? Elle ne savait pas. Le Lord s'avançait de plus en plus vers elle, et elle restait paralysée, suffocante. Il la toucha, sur le bras droit, l'avant bras. Elle criait, ça la brûlait atrocement.

/_Rêve Off_/

Mione se redressa d'un bond. Touchant son bras droit, elle avait ressenti la douleur. C'était horrible. Elle tremblait, elle avait froid, mais elle était en sueur. Elle resta ainsi, assise sur son lit qui était maintenant trempé, quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Enfin, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, elle se passa un gant d'eau froide sur le visage. Elle se regarda dans la glace, elle était blanche, et de gros cerne était sous ses yeux. Elle decida de prendre un mini douche, juste pour enlever la sueur qui parcourait son corps.

D'un coup de baguette ses draps furent secs. Elle s'y réinstalla, mais ne réussi pas a se rendormir. Elle gardait les yeux ouvert, pensant à son cauchemar.

_/ Est-ce que ça a une signification ? Est-ce que je suis la prochaine ? D'où vient cette lettre //_

Tant de questions sans réponses. Cette nuit là elle ne trouva pas le sommeil, que des questions qui faisaient inlassablement le tour de sa tête, allaient, venaient de tous côtés.


	12. Intrusion dans l'appartement

**Merci a vous tous pour toutes les reviews ! Elle me font super plaisir !**

'**tite mione : Héhéhé … vous le saurez peut-être un jour ou peut-être pas Mircii !**

**Alexia : Mircii pour tous tes com's ! Ils sont super gentil ! Merci merci merci !**

**Stitch : lool, moi je me suis bien amusé a écrire ses moments Je fais de mon mieux pour faire vite … mais l'inspiration n'est pas toujours au rendez-vous … malheureusement … pis faut que je trouve le temps aussi, parce que vois tu, j'ai emploi du temps surchargé … :P mdr ;) Mircii ;)**

**Kitsune-Maeda**** : Je vais même essayer de faire une grande suite ! lool Mircii !**

**Ah j'oubliais : je vais changer de pseudo et devenir Lady Voldemort ;)**

**Chapitre 12 : Intrusion dans l'appartement**

_Rappel : Tant de questions sans réponses. Cette nuit là elle ne trouva pas le sommeil, que des questions qui faisaient inlassablement le tour de sa tête, allaient, venaient de tous côtés._

Lorsque son réveil sonna, elle se leva d'un bond, elle n'avait pas réussit a fermer l'œil depuis son cauchemar. Elle était restée étendue dans son lit, le visage inondé de larmes, la main gauche tenant son avant-bras droit. Elle se passa un gant humidifié sur le visage, s'arrangea un peu, essayant de faire disparaître ses yeux rougies. Lorsqu'elle parut a peu près normale, elle se décida à descendre. Quand elle arriva en bas des escaliers de son appartement, elle y retrouva ses affaires mises sans dessus dessous. Après son enguelade avec Lui, elle n'y avait plus repensé. Elle remarqua que celles de Draco n'y étaient plus.

_/ Il a encore fait travailler les elfes … /_

D'un coup de baguette elle les fit léviter. Elle se dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre et les rangea. Elle redescendit dès qu'elle eut finit. Alors qu'elle passait le portrait de l'ange Sinistro elle entendit des pas derrière elle.

_/ Tsss il est tombé du lit pour se réveiller si tôt /_

Elle ne se retourna pas, elle l'ignora complètement, et continua tranquillement son chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

¤ Draco ¤

Il la regarda monter, dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle eut refermée la porte, il alla jusqu'à un des canapés du salon. Il s'y installa, ou plutôt, s'y jeta. Il posa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé. Il observa le plafond, il était rageur. Il ferma les yeux, resserra son poing. Puis, soudain, comme si il avait était piqué, il se redressa, observa toute la salle, repérant ses affaires. Il les ramassa, une par une. Il tomba sur un débardeur noir. Il le prit du bout des doigts par une des bretelles, le regarda avec dédain avant de le lancer quelques mètres plus loin. Il continua à rassembler ses affaires pendant quelques minutes. Quand il fut sûr que tout ce qui lui appartenait été entre ses mains, il alla dans sa chambre. Roula en boule tous ses vêtements et les lança dans un coin de sa chambre. Il les rangerait plus tard, enfin, c'est ce qu'il se disait.

Cette Sang-De-Bourbe … Il l'a détestait, enfin, il en avait l'impression … Il doutait de tout, mais une question revenait sans cesse a lui : Pourquoi lui avait-il TOUT dis l'autre soir ! Elle n'avait pas à savoir sa vie … mais … en même temps il ne pouvait écarter le fait qu'elle avait sus le réconforter, les Sangs de Bourbe ne sont peut-être pas si incapable, idiot que le prétendait son père. En y repensant, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'apprenait, il serait sûrement tué sur le champ, pareil pour elle.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, tomba à genoux. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Sa tête lui tournait. Il la releva, regardant autour de lui. Il lui semblait que ce n'était pas seulement sa tête qui lui tournait, sa vue se déformait, devenant trouble. Il se releva avec beaucoup de difficultés, vacillant, il regardait, avec effarement, toute la pièce qui semblait tourner autour de lui. Un bruit strident vint y mettre un terme. C'était un bruit aigu. Il porta ses mains jusqu'à ses oreilles, il voulait que cela cesse. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre de sa chambre et vit un hibou gratter la vitre de ses griffes. Il se dirigea vers lui avec hâte, c'était lui qui faisait tout ce boucan.

_/ Il va voir Lui /_

Tandis qu'il se rapprochait du hibou, il lui semblait le reconnaître. Il pâlit, son pas se fit plus lent. Il ouvrit sans empressement la fenêtre, le hibou rentra promptement dans la chambre, allant se poser sur le lit. Draco le suivit, traînant toujours le pas. Le hibou tenait une lettre dans son bec, Draco la prit, ses doigts tremblaient. Il chassa le hibou de la pièce avec de grands gestes. Il lit la lettre, elle était écrite d'une écriture sèche, fine et légèrement penchée vers la droite. Il l'a relu plusieurs fois, la bouche ouverte de stupeur. D'un geste rageur il la froissa, la réduisant en une petite boule de papier compact. Sa mâchoire était crispée. Il prit sa baguette d'un geste brusque, jeta un sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce et brûla ce qu'il restait de la lettre. Il regardait, un air dément dans les yeux, le feu progresser, noircissant de plus en plus le papier. Lorsqu'il ne resta rien de la lettre, il ne bougea plus pendant plusieurs minutes les yeux dans le vague. Il rangea sa baguette, s'allongea sur son lit reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller. Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il réussi a trouver le sommeil, tard dans la nuit.

Il se réveilla très tôt ce matin là. Lorsqu'il descendit il pus apercevoir un bout de cape passer le tableau.

_/ Hermione …Hé ! Mais depuis quand je l'appelle par son prénom / _

Lui aussi prit la direction de la grande salle. De gros cernes sous les yeux.

¤ Hermione ¤

Mione arriva dans la grande salle, elle était parmi les premiers. Harry et Ron n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Qu'a cela ne tienne, elle s'installa et commença a se servir. Elle vit qu'un élève entrait peu après elle, elle tourna la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait, c'était Draco.

_/ Il a une sale tête ce matin …Mais Mione ! Tu t'en fous ! Pourquoi tu le regardes /_

Elle sentit du liquide lui couler sur les genoux. Au lieu de servir le jus de citrouille dans son verre, elle avait arrosé copieusement ses tranches de brioches et ses genoux dans un geste brusque.

« - Zut ! Zut ! Zut ! Bonne à rien va !

Elle entendit une voix lui glisser :

- Tu as bien raison sur ce point là ! »

Elle se retourna furieuse, qui avait osé ! La table juste derrière eux était les Serpentards, bien sûr elle ne vit personne qui avait l'air suspect … Draco ? Non, il était à l'autre bout de leur table … Pansy ? Elle n'était pas encore arrivée … Elle continuait a regarder tous les Serpentards, cherchant le coupable, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Elle n'était plus en première année, elle avait changé de caractère !

« - Lu' Mione !  
- Hein quoi ! »

Elle se tourna vers la personne, ou plutôt les, qui venaient d'arriver, c'était Harry, suivit de Ron. C'était l'heure d'arrivage de tous les élèves, car la salle fut remplie en quelques minutes.

« - Ah ! Salut les ga … »

Elle fut coupée par la voix de Dumbledore qui réclamait le silence, quand le silence se fit enfin, il reprit la parole.

« - Merci … chères élèves … j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que Mme Chourave est tombée gravement malade, elle ne pourra pas assurer les cours pendant quelques temps … pour le moment il n'y a pas encore de remplaçant, mais cela ne saurait tarder ! Sur ce … bon appétit à tous … »

Il se rassit et le brouhaha reprit, il y avait beaucoup de cris de joies et de discussion animées.

« - Comme par hasard, on l'a pas aujourd'hui !

- Ron ? Tu connais ton emploi du temps ! On l'a en dernière heure …

- A bon ! Ah bah … euh … j'était persuadé qu'on l'avait pas … la journée commence super bien, deux bonnes nouvelles en même pas une heure ! »

Ron était rayonnant de bonheur, d'avoir appris que Mme Chourave ne serait pas là lui avait donné la pêche. Ils allèrent en cour, tout se passa très bien. Ils finirent plus tôt que d'habitude grâce a l'absence de Mme Chourave. Ils discutaient dans le parc, près du lac sur la berge.

« - Je me demande ce qu'elle a Mme Chourave …  
- Le principal c'est qu'elle ne soit pas là !  
- Ron !

- Il a pas tort Mione …  
- Et si c'était grave !

- Dumbledore nous l'aurez dis, pas vrai Harry !

- Et si ils ne le savent pas encore !

- Ils doivent le savoir ! Elle a sûrement été envoyé a Sainte Mangouste, là bas elle est entouré de Médicomages …

- Hmmm … oui, tu as sûrement raison Harry … »

Ils continuèrent à parler ainsi, de tout et de rien. Quand sept coups sonnèrent. Hermione se leva.

« - Il est déjà 7 heure et on a toujours pas fait nos devoirs ! On va bientôt devoir aller manger en plus ! »

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre et partit vers le château en courant, les laissant tous deux étonnés. Harry haussa les épaules et marcha accompagné de Ron vers leur dortoir.

« - Elle est bizarre des fois Mione …

- Ça tu l'as dis vieux ! »

Ron tapa d'un grand geste dans le dos d'Harry.

Mione quant à elle arriva à son appartement elle était essoufflée. Elle dit le mot de passe et l'ange la laissa passer, l'air las. Elle le remercia et monta chercher ses affaires.

_/ Je révise où ! Tiens … si j'allais en bas / _

Elle redescendit dans leur salle commune, son sac a la main. Elle s'installa confortablement dans un des canapés et sortit un livre d'études des Runes, un parchemin et une plume. La pièce était calme, le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre, c'était le bruit de la plume qui grattait le parchemin. Soudain un crissement retentis, c'était le tableau qui s'ouvrait. Elle ne releva pas la tête, elle n'avait pas envie de voir Draco.

« - Où est-il ? »

Elle fut surprise et arrêta d'écrire. Ce n'était pas sa voix, c'était une vois froide, ferme, mais une voix aigu, une voix de … de femme ! Elle releva lentement la tête …

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Et voilàààà je coupeeee ! gniarkkk !**


	13. Quel gaffe !

**Chapitre 13 : Quel gaffe !**

_Rappel : « - Où est-il ? »_

_Elle fut surprise et arrêta d'écrire. Ce n'était pas sa voix, c'était une vois froide, ferme, mais une voix aigu, une voix de … de femme ! Elle releva lentement la tête …_

**¤ Mione ¤**

_/ Est-ce que c'est à celle que je pense /_

Elle fut vite fixée. Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent celle de la personne en face d'elle, elle tressaillit.

_/ Comment est-elle entré ici /_

La voix reprit, plus dur. Mione avait toujours son livre et son parchemin posé sur ses genoux, la plume dans sa main droite.

« - Où est-il !  
- Qui ?  
- Tu vois très bien de qui je veux parler Granger …  
- D … Malefoy ? Ohh … comme c'est mignon, Parkinson cherche son petit chewi …  
- La ferme ! Elle parlait d'une voix cassante. Où est-il ?  
- J'en sais rien … Et même si je le savais … je ne prendrais pas la peine de te répondre !  
- Tsss … Sang de Bourbe …  
Hermione se releva d'un bond, le livre et le parchemin tombèrent. Elle devint menaçante envers Pansy.  
- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la Sang de Bourbe !  
- Non, et je ne veux même pas le savoir !  
- Et bien je vais quand même te le dire …  
Elle se rapprocha de Pansy. Pansy n'aurait pas survécut si Mione aurait pu lancer des éclairs grâce a ses yeux.  
- … je … »

Elle fut interrompu par un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre, ou plutôt, d'un tableau qui s'ouvre. Pansy et Hermione, qui était séparé de seulement quelques centimètres se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu, c'était bien entendu Draco. Elles le regardaient toutes deux, le regard haineux. Il fut surprit de cette accueil mais n'en laissa rien paraître, les regardant chacune leur tour, restant un peu plus longtemps sur Pansy.

_/ Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là celle là /_

Justement, cette dernière brisa le silence qui c'était installé. Elle prit une position quelque peu provocante et parlait d'une voix suave.

« - Draco ! Je te cherchais ! »

Elle se rapprocha de celui-ci tandis que Hermione se renfonça dans le canapé, les foudroyant du regard. Draco le remarqua et afficha un sourire hautain.

« - Qu'est-ce tu veux ?  
- Mon Draco, il faut que je te parles … seul …  
- Hmmm … vient … on monte … »

Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers la chambre de Draco, Pansy collée aux talons de Draco. Hermione les regarda partirent, un sourcil relevé.

_/ Parler ! Vraiment, je pense pas que ce soit la seule chose qu'elle veut … espérons qu'ils pensent a mettre un sort d'insonorisation ... / _

Elle haussa les épaules et recommença a se concentrer.

**¤ Harry ¤**

_/ Qu'est-ce qu'il fout /_

Harry était allongé sur son lit, il venait d'aller prendre sa douche, Ron y était encore. Il l'attendait, il s'occupait en lisant un magasin sur le Quidditch. Enfin, il entendit le bruit de pieds nus sur le sol arriver en sa direction. Il releva la tête et vit celui qu'il attentait, Ron. Ce dernier était accompagné de Seamus, ils rigolaient ensemble. Harry eut un sourire en coin, et s'incrusta dans leur conversation.

« - J'ai faillis attendre …  
- Euh … bah … oui … mais bon … j'ai pas pu faire plus vi …  
- Att … ention ! »

C'était trop tard, les pieds mouillés de Ron le firent glisser, il essaya de se rattraper à Seamus, ce qui ne l'aida nullement. Ils tombèrent tous deux. Un gros fou rire s'en suivit. Quand Harry se calma, il se leva de son lit et alla aider ses deux amis.

« - Heureusement que Mione ne t'a pas vu, sinon, tu aurais le droit a la morale …  
Ron sourit et se mit a imiter la voix de Hermione.  
- Ce n'est pas prudent de se promener pieds nus en sortant de la douche nia nia nia et nia nia nia …  
Cela lui valu une tape sur l'arrière du crâne donné par Harry.  
- Quoi ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle ferait !  
- Si mais … faut pas se moquer ! Elle a raison !  
- Oui mais … elle à une façon de le dire … Seamus, t'est de mon avis ?  
- Entièrement d'accord avec toi ! Au faite, en parlant de fille, vous saviez que Neville sort avec …  
- Nan !  
- Ron ! Laisse moi finir ! Je disais donc, que Neville sort avec Mandy Brocklehurst ?  
- C'est qui !  
- Une Serdaigle … enfin, c'est peut-être qu'une rumeur, je n'ai pas demandé à Neville si c'était vrai … J'ai pas osé …  
Il leur fit un grand sourire laissant apparaître une belle rangée de dents blanches.  
- Bon, désolé les gars, mais moi je dois y aller … je suis attendu … »

Il partit après les avoir saluer d'un geste de la main. Après ce départ, Harry se tourna vers Ron.

« - Bah, pourquoi tu fais cette tête !  
- Même _Neville_, tu entends, _Neville _sort avec une fille ! Et moi … bah moi …  
- Te fais pas de bile vieux !  
- Mouai … bah … pour le moment c'est mort …  
- T'as cas te jeter a l'eau aussi ! Si tu lui dis pas ce que tu ressens …  
- Mouai … j'y penserai … un jour … »

Il alla s'allonger sur son lit en grommelant. Harry le regarda de ses yeux de jade, et haussa les épaules, il se dirigea ensuite vers son lit, ce soir, Ron n'avait pas l'air très bavard … tant pis, c'était rare, mais il ne fallait jamais énerver Ron dans ses moments là.

**¤ Draco ¤**

Draco et Pansy entrèrent dans la chambre. Draco ferma la porte a double tour et jeta un sort d'insonorisation, simple précaution qu'il prennait toujours depuis la fameuse nuit où Hermione avait tout découvert … Il se tourna vers la jeune fille. Il lui parla sans entousiasme.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore !  
- Draconinouchet, je …  
- Je t'ai déjà dis te ne pas m'appeler comme ça !  
- Euh … oui … donc, je voulais te parler de … Tu-Sais-Qui …  
- Hmm … ?  
- Que … est-ce … euh …  
- Bon, t'accouches !  
- Est-ce que tu as reçu une lettre au sujet de … enfin de … de Tu-Sais-Quoi … ? »

Draco regardait Pansy, assis sur son lit, la tête caler par l'oreiller. Il releva un sourcil en signe d'étonnement.

_/ Je ne suis pas le seul alors … /_

« - Moui et ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Il se releva d'un bond, faisant les cent pas, il n'y avait pas encore réfléchit, enfin, il n'avait pas encore trouver la réponse à cette question serait plus juste, car au niveau réflexion, il y avait pensé chaque instant depuis la reception de la lettre. Pansy se permit un ton ironique envers Draco.

« - Ah … je vois … tu ne sais pas … »

Il releva la tête et la regarda bien en face, fixant de ses yeux couleur acier glacé dans les yeux noir de Pansy. Elle reprit toujours sur le même ton.

« - Moi qui croyait que tu faisait honneur a ton rang, …  
- Parce que toi tu as déjà choisi ?  
- Evidement ! Je ferais ce qu'Il m'a demandé … je croyais que ce qu'il demande te plairait … tu es cruel non ? … me serai-je trompée sur ton compte ? »

Draco la regardait toujours, pour qui se prennait elle ! Comment osait elle lui parler ainsi ! Il s'avança vers elle, et en même temps qu'il lui répondait il la poussait vers la porte de sa chambre.

« - Tu es vil ! »

Après ces derniers mots il ouvrit la porte et jeta Pansy dehors. Lui lança un regard froid avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Pansy le regarda, étonnée, puis elle se dépêcha de sortir de l'appartement, passant devant Hermione, lui lançant son habituelle petit regard de dégoût accompagné d'une mimique.

**¤ Mione ¤**

Elle essayait de se concentrer sur son devoir, quand elle entendit une porte qui s'ouvrait et de léger éclats de voix. Elle tourna la tête vers la chambre de Draco, elle vit Pansy se faire jeter, elle fut d'abord surprise, ils venaient juste de rentrer, puis elle sourit derrière son livre de Runes. Lorsque Pansy passa en lui lançant un de ses regards, elle lui répondit en un grand sourire.  
Elle se retrouvait maintenant seule dans la salle, le calme était enfin revenu, elle allait pouvoir se concentrer entièrement sur le devoir qu'elle devait rendre.  
Cela ne dura pas longtemps, la porte de Draco se ré ouvrit brutalement. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, surprise. Il n'avait pas l'air très content …

_/ Tant mieux … ça lui apprendra a donner le mot de passe a **n'importe qui** /_

Il descendit les marches d'un pas lourd, le visage impassible, sans expression. Hermione, sourit intérieurement, elle allait juste en rajouter un peu plus, un tout petit peu.

« - Alors ? Comment ça ce fait que se fut si rapide ! »

Il l'ignora, continuant à fixer l'âtre de la cheminée, les flammes qui y dansaient se reflétaient sur son visage pâle. Cela énerva Hermione, elle aurait espéré une réaction de sa part. Son ton se fit un tout petit peu acerbe.

« - Pourquoi elle avait le mot de passe ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi tu lui as donné ? »

Il tourna son regard vers elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait encore cette Sang de Bourbe ! C'était vraiment pas le moment.

« - Je lui ai donné parce que j'en avais envie …  
- Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Le mot de passe doit rester secret !  
- Jalouse ? Un sourire narquois apparut aux coins des lèvres.  
- Jalouse de quoi ?  
- Tu n'es plus la seule fille qui peut accéder a mon appartement … tu te souviens … quand tu es venu te rincer l'œil ! »

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, elle n'y pensait plus a ce … « souvenir ».

« - Oui, c'est comme ça que tu faisait quand tu m'as vu, mais …il me semble, enfin, j'en suis sûr … tu avais la bouche ouverte …  
- Tu me dégoûtes !  
- Ah … tu as des drôles de manière de le montrer alors …  
- Tu déformes tout … c'est comme ça qu'apparaissent les rumeurs … tu en es la source … par contre, les choses vraies, elles … on n'en entend pas beaucoup parler … »

Draco la regarda, alerte. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait dire ? Si elle parlait de sa pré-marque … Elle reprit d'un ton doucereux.

« - Par exemple … le beau petit tatouage que tu as sur l'avant-bras droit …  
- Ne-parle-pas-de-ce-que-tu-sais-pas ! »

Il se leva, lui lançant un regard glacé. Elle avait réussit à ce qu'il ait la réaction qu'elle voulait, un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il était en colère, mais d'une colère froide, il perdit un peu le contrôle de ce qu'il dit, ou alors, c'était peut-être son inconscient qui le poussa à dire ce qui allait suivre.

« - Si tu crois que ça m'enchante de devoir m'infiltrer dans Ste Mangouste pour aller tuer les Londubat ! »

Un silence s'en suivit, Mione était bouche bée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, et Draco n'en revenait pas, comment avait il pus laisser échapper **ça** ! Il aurait voulu se donner mille morts en cet instant.

_/ Pas la peine de le faire moi, mon père s'en chargera … /_

La voix tremblante d'Hermione le sortit de ses pensées.

« - Tu … non … je …  
- Et bien Miss Je-Sais-Tout … tu ne trouves plus rien a dire !  
- Tu vas devoir le faire quand ?  
- Pourquoi je te le dirais ? Pour que tu aies le dire au vieux bouc et que je me fasse prendre, et au mieux que l'on m'envoie a Azkaban, au pire l'on m'offre le privilège d'avoir le baiser du détraqueur.  
- Non … je t'ai promis de l'aide … tu t'en souviens ? »

Ces quelques mots eurent l'effet d'une douche froide sur Draco. Le visage d'ivoire du Serpentard semblait plus blanc que d'habitude.

_/ Elle veut vraiment m'aider /_

Il ressera ses poings, la jointure de ses doigts blanchirent. Elle reprit.

« - Tu m'as demandé de l'aide … je t'ai promis mon aide … »

Draco se crispa, elle lui rappelait par ces paroles son moment de faiblesse qui avait été de courte durée, mais qui avait suffit pour qu'il aille jusqu'à la supplier, elle.


End file.
